1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a retractable support.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers have become popular alternatives to desktop computers because of their portability. A typical notebook computer includes a display body and a main body with a keyboard. The display body is hinged on the main body so that the display body can be opened and closed relative to the main body. In most circumstances, a typical notebook computer is operated on a table or desktop. However, the keyboard on the main body is usually parallel to the tabletop making it uncomfortable to operate. In addition, a bottom face of the main body of the notebook computer is substantially entirely in contact with the tabletop. Heat produced by internal electronic components cannot be dispersed efficiently from the main body of the notebook, even though the notebook has a fan for heat dissipation. As a result, the internal electronic components may be damaged from overheating. Accordingly, a notebook computer which can solve the described limitations is needed.
One such notebook computer has a keyboard that pops up away from a main body of the notebook computer and angles relative to the main body so that it is more comfortable to operate. In addition, a gap for evacuating heat is formed between the keyboard and the main body.
However, dust and other contaminants may easily enter the main body through the gap and deposit on the internal electronic components, causing short circuit of the internal electronic components and making it difficult to fully disperse heat produced thereby.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the described limitations is desirable.